Spook the Spookster
by LovelyWickedDescet
Summary: Someone decides to spook the Undertaker. Oc vs the Undertaker.


**Summary:** Someone has decided to spook the Undertaker.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, no I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**~ Spooking the Spookster ~**

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_

The Undertaker looked around the room once more. What could possible be making that noise he wondered. It wasn't like kids would come to hide in his shop, no, they were to creeped out by him to do so. May-be it was some rats. A grin. "Oh some rats- how nice, that should spook the little earl some... fufufu"

_Thump, rattle, thump_

The Undertaker frowned. No there's no way a rat could possible make one of his coffins to move like that. No..may-be some bats then. 'SCRATCH!!!' a long searing sound throughout the room. Undertaker narrowed his eyes '' no definitely not a rat..'' he said to himself. He walked up to where one of the coffins was placed upon a shelf gathering dust. Opening the lid just enough to peer inside frowned. Nothing.

"Well now.. " he grinned " It seems that I have a very creative trespasser kuku "

Thump, thump, thump

His grin turned to that of a coffin laid out where the young earl of Phantomhive usually sat. Another smirk as he stalked up to the isolated coffin, hand outstretched to remove the lid but a knock on the door fallowed by the sound of it opening stopped him. A tiny frown which turned into that of some childish glee filled him as he ducked behind one of the other coffins awaiting his visitors.

" Are you there Undertaker?" Ciel's voice rang out through the room. Sebastian entered behind his master waiting patiently for the show.

" May-be he's out or somethin' " Madame Red spoke from behind her nephew eyeing the place wearily.

" Ah.. little earl to what do I owe the honour of this visit." The Undertaker smiled as he rose from behind one of the coffins spooking both Lau and Madame Red.

Ciel kept his calm and stern attitude, even when he was enveloped in a hug from the Undertaker as he ranted about trying out one of his new coffins. " None of the sort.." he spoke as he adjusted his dismantled tie. " We came here for some information about the grave-robbers case. No doubt that you have some clues that might lead us to the culprit. "

" Fufufu... I might.." He spoke in a childish but yet an amused tone. " But first I need payment... So earl " he leaned back over to the young Phantomhive, pinching his cheeks. " Tell me.. tell me a joke that will make me laugh." The earls mouth turned that of an "O" and his eyes showed that of a dead man's stare. The Undertaker continued to pinch his cheeks while laughing.

" Ah.. if its a joke you want then.." Lau started with a new joke he'd heard. The Undertaker listened carefully with his existed smile. " So the man left to see what the man was talking about and found.." A red x mark appeared amongst Lau's mouth.

" Alright that's one out who's next." he smiled a laugh forming in his lungs.

" Well then.. let the Great Madame Red give it a try." said the over glorious Madame.

" Madame Red.." Grell spoke up in amazement.

" So the bar opened and the man was like what the ..." Sebastian covered his young master's ears he didn't expect that the joke had foul language in it. " So he was like ... and the female was like ---- and then the was ... " Madame Red was laughing as she finished the joke.

Another red x appeared on the young woman lips once the joke was finished. " That's two strikes now all that is left is you earl so...!!!" Once again the undertaker pinched the blank boy, drooling at the mouth. " All that is left is you. " his grin widen.

_Rackle, rackle, bang._

Everyone stopped. The Undertaker turned around to see that one of his coffins locks just so happened to be broken and the lid to it opened fully. All looked over to the opened coffin trying to peer inside from the man walking up to it. The Undertaker frowned as he walked up to it. Watching what little red velvet he could see from within the coffin as he stalked forward. Pale hands grasped the golden banister as he leaned over to look inside and frowned.

Nothing once again, turning around with a finger on his lips. Thinking to himself, how on earth can a now opened coffin be empty. " Well Undertaker.. what was it?" the earl asked in a very calm tone. Sebastian eyed him wearily as the other two seemed a bit creeped out by the self opening coffin.

" Well I don't know something like that ever..." He trailed off as he felt some sort of a chill go up his spine. Something very fluffy was sitting on his foot and it was making his leg tingle. Pulling up his black rob to see what it was face dropped. Eyes widened to a length as he shook.

" Ah.. well you look at that its a little bunny rabbit." Grell said as he looked at the little white rabbit perched on the Undertaker's boot.

Undertaker didn't move. He didn't want to move. The little white rabbit twitched its noise as it sniffed his legs. His breathing went rigged and his heart sped up as his face went even paler if possible. He gulped as he watched Madame Red pick up the rabbit and held it up to her face. " Ah.. and its a cute little rabbit too."

Ciel was about to scold his aunt for picking up such a thing but at the site of beady eyes and a twitching noise came into view all dropped as he patted the rabbit between his white ears. Sebastian eyed the thing suspiciously but didn't say anything.

All was too busy to notice that the Undertaker had lost all sense of calm and weirdest to the point where he shook like a small mouse would pinned by a cat. They didn't notice a pair of silken gloved hands creep up from out of the coffin and inch closer to the disturbed male.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Undertaker screamed and jump 10 feet off the ground. His scream startled everyone in the room, accept for Sebastian who watched with a curious look in his ruby eyes.

" Kukuku.. fufufu.. hahaha" someone chuckled as he hopped out of the open coffin. He stood, a hand covered by black slick to his lips as he tried stiffling the laughs escaping him. All eyes turned form the spooked taker to the person standing in-front of the coffin.

The male wore some strange outfit consisting of a tightish long sleeve black shirt with a red sash around his waist, tight black jeans and mid high heeled boots. Black silk gloves and a hat that had red roses around the middle. His hair was that of not really medium nor golden his hair shoulder length with two strands in front that was a bit longer then the back his bangs spiked and brushed to the side which they came down to the middle of his iris. Pale skin, and ruby eyes seemed to glow in amusement at the spooked male.

The Undertaker while panting placed a hand on his chest to calm himself as wide eyes looked up at the new comer. His wide eyes turned to that of a glare. " La Vida Loca.." he hissed.

La Vida smirked looking towards him with gleaming eyes. " Why, Hello Travorous.. its nice to see you to."

Undertaker stood up from where he had slouched on the floor. Glaring daggers at the new comer with a sense that spoke revenge. " Undertaker who is this?" he heard someone say but he didn't really bother trying to figure out who it was. " This here is La Vida Loca. An old acquaintance of mine back before I became an Undertaker. He seems to enjoy dropping in unannounced at times and loves to annoy.. urgh.." Undertaker paused for just a moment before coming up with a right word " keep me updated on the happenings of the world." he forced a smile as he continued to glare at the person sitting with his left leg over his right as if he was some sort of pleasured cat.

" Ah.. don't be so modest Travorous.. You and I both know we have a deeper relation then that." La Vida smirked as everyone, except Sebastian's eyes widen.

" Wait you mean.." Madame Red a bit surprised at the new found information on the creepy man she could possible know.

" Yes.. yes.. we just so happen to be.." La Vida if possible smirk widen into that of a mischievous pixie. " Lovers..."

Ciel gagged, Madame Red possible almost fainted, Lau just stared with a dumbfounded exasperation, Grell with a fantasising look and Sebastian just smirked at the Undertaker's discomfort.

" LOVERS!!!" all shouted but Ciel and his butler at the duo.

La Vida again felt like laughing at how discomforted the man his arm was now around was shaken with anger. He knew he'd have some sort of fun by coming to visit his old troublemaking partner.

Undertaker growled under his breath as he sent a death glare to glinting ruby eyes. " Your going to pay for this La Vida.."

La Vida just shrugged with that of amusement, knowing that the threat would come true eventually but right now he wanted to soak in the surprise and discomfort of the people in the room. He then sensed another dark presence that with him to caught up in all the spooking and tricks that he didn't notice his own senses going off. His eyes narrowed just slightly as he turned his head to look in the direction of the Phantomhive butler. He paled and turned back the other way shaking the nervous look on his features before anyone saw.

How unfortunate the Undertaker saw and smirked. Pay-back time. " Uhm.. young earl. I'll be most happy to give you some information on the grave robbings but how unfortunate that I do not have such information. "

The earl looked up at him with that cold azure eye of his. " Oh.."

Undertaker just smirked as he glanced to his so called lover " But my dear La Vida here would most definitely have the information you require. I'm sure he'd be most happy to give you what your looking for..." if possible it looked like the Undertaker had grown two heads for La Vida.

' You-son-of-a-bitch...' La Vida mouthed as Travorous backed away into the darken shadows of his shop laughing at his misfortune. La Vida glared a few more moments before facing his doom with the nobles and their butlers. ' _Oh great now I have to put up with snotty stuck ups and what's worse another demon. Well I can't say I didn't see this coming' _he laughed to himself as he sat back down on the coffin he previously hid in.

End

A/N: I would like to say thanks to my beta reader Kazezakura. Review please and tell me what you think of it. (Constructive criticism is welcome... no flames please.)


End file.
